<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Tiny Diamonds by Cali_se</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507855">Like Tiny Diamonds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se'>Cali_se</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Breaking Bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jesse hadn't expected to feel like this. He'd thought he'd feel something a little more primal, the sensation of power shifting beneath him; the sense of some kind of conquest.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Pinkman/Walter White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like Tiny Diamonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesse hadn't expected to feel like this. He'd thought he'd feel something a little more primal, the sensation of power shifting beneath him; the sense of some kind of  conquest.</p><p>But he'd never expected to fall headlong into such a deep well of emotion.</p><p>He hadn't imagined that his attention would be so warmly welcomed either - actively encouraged, in fact. He didn't think he'd be taken into an embrace quite so eagerly, or hear his name uttered with such gentle affection. He would have been prepared for surprise, shock, or a muttered 'Jesse, what the hell do you think you're doing?', but not a kiss so passionate that it took his breath away.</p><p>Now he's wrapped up in his lover's arms as waves of longing move through his naked limbs, sweet and slow like molasses.  The man holding him has morphed, from Heisenberg and Mr White, into the lighter side of 'Walt'; he's softer somehow, as though he's removed a layer of protection. The impatience, the irritation, the casual cruelty...  all of these things have disappeared, and in their place there's a tenderness hitherto only glimpsed through occasional cracks in his carefully constructed walls.  Those past shared moments have led them here  -  all the small gestures and encouraging words that have punctuated the past few weeks of their newly formed partnership, glistening like tiny diamonds amidst all the crap.</p><p>Jesse had told himself it was just sex, a need to finish something they'd started. But when Walt takes his hand in his, murmuring his name over and over again as he thrusts (<i>sweet and slow</i>) inside him, Jesse gets the feeling that this is so much more than that.  And when their eyes meet in a moment of awe and wonder, he knows for sure that they're falling in love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>